Chapter 2/Make plan
(Space, warp speed) Both the Enterprise and Intrepid are at high warp heading towards the M-class planet where Commander Nakano believes that Kira is being held at. (Deck 7, sickbay) Doctor Crusher looks over Todd's last scans when both Captains Kira and Martin walk into the sickbay. You wanted to see us Doctor Captain Martin says as he looks at Doctor Crusher. Yes I did I wanna both of your opinions on what I'm looking at Doctor Crusher says as she shows them the DNA sequence of Todd's on the huge monitor when something caught Typhuss's eye about it. He's a clone says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Crusher. What how Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Captain Kira. Its happened before, I could be wrong, Doctor Crusher says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Crusher. SG-1? John asked as he looked at Typhuss. Once a clone of General O'Neill came to the SGC, there are two clones of Colonel Carter, one evil and one good, let's not forget about Shinzon the clone of Captain Picard and the clone of Vala Mal Doran that the Goa'uld made and Qetesh once again used Vala as her host, like I said its happened before says Typhuss as he looks at John. Wasn't that clone of O'Neill a teenager made by the Asgard Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Captain Kira. Yeah, a rogue Asgard named Loki, to replace him while the real Jack O'Neill was being studied says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Crusher. His cellular structure is breaking down that's probably why Miranda was giving him those injections they were slowing down the cellular breakdown Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Captains Martin and Kira. What are you saying, is he a clone or not says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Crusher. Yes he's a clone sir Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Captain Kira. Bridge to Captain Martin Commander Kadan says over the communications system. Go ahead Commander Captain Martin says as he tapped his combadge. Sir we're picking up a Puddle Jumper on long range sensors its Colonel Sheppard and his team Commander Kadan says over the combadge as Captain Martin looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at John. Good, Colonel Sheppard and AR-1 are here says Typhuss as he looks at John. Tell Colonel Sheppard, he is cleared for landing in the main shuttlebay as soon as we drop out of warp then when their on board resume course to the planet Captain Martin says as he looks at Doctor Crusher. Aye, sir bridge out Commander Kadan says over the comm system. (Space) The Jumper enters the main shuttlebay and the Enterprise resumes its course for the M-class planet. (Briefing room) Thank you for coming Colonel Captain Martins says as he looks at Sheppard and his team. Anything we can do to help sir Colonel Sheppard says as he looks at Captain Martin. Martin nods. Now we've determined from our recon probes that this is the planet where Kira is being held at so the Enterprise will drop out of warp behind a class-5 moon to avoid detection while the Jumper under cloak lands here and we'll split into two teams McKay and Ronon will be with me and Sheppard and Teyla will be with Captain Kira we'll converge here at the main door any questions Captain Martin says as he looks at Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, McKay and Typhuss.